justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
C’mon
"C'mon" by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers are a girl and a male panda respectively with the following features: P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) headband *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers P2 *A panda costume *Jade green bandages tied around his right leg and left hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink dollar-sign-necklace Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The coaches seem to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at different times. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move per coach in the Classic routine: *'P2:' Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. *'P1:' Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. CmonGM1(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) CmonclassicGM.gif|Gold Move in-game 'Sweat Mashup' There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup, both of which are the same: Both: Give a slow thumbs up. (Boomsday) counted on the Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 (Move version) BoomsdayGOld.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Boomsday) Sweat Mashup C'mon has an Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *Fame (JD) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Disco Ball Head Dancer (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battle C'mon has a battle against #thatPOWER that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups C'mon ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.) Trivia *"Wine", "Hooters" (a food chain which also refers to breasts), "Give me", "Lollipop", "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored, even though it is a brand of alcoholic beverage. *This was the final song to be revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the Ke$ha fanbase is dubbed "Animals". *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" weren't censored. *After Body Movin', Rasputin and'' Professor Pumplestickle, this is the 4th song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game. **In this case, P2 was recycled in ''Timber. **P2 also returns in I Gotta Feeling in Just Dance 2016. *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and Wii U), but it does on Xbox 360, PS4 (camera version) and Xbox One (those that require your body instead of a control). *This is one of the several songs with an animal dancer. *This song won in the Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach (for P2) categories on the first Just Dance Awards. * P2 is featured in Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. * In the Mashup, I Was Made For Lovin' You’s Sweat dancer appears four times; this has never happened before in a non-themed Mashup. * P1 appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * P2 is unofficially dubbed "The Panda". * Even though the official title of the song is C'Mon with a capital M'', the title used in-game is ''C'mon with a lowercase m''. * This is the fourth Ke$ha song in the series, after ''TiK ToK, Die Young, and We R Who We R. It is followed by Timber. * If you look closely to P1's tongue, it is seen to be blue. * P1 will have an avatar in Just Dance 2016, even though it didn't in the earlier games.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-Oa0CrIr0E * The song was written by Bonnie McKee, who performed American Girl. * While the other tracks in Just Dance Unlimited's trailer were listed in all caps, C'mon was listed such that only C'' was capitalized.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI * In the battle, the panda's jacket changes from gray to blue. * During the first line of the second chorus, an extra ''on appears behind C'mon.Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon - 5* Stars (2:03) * P2 have the best number of reuses but is tied with rasputin Gallery cmon.jpg|C'mon SJOP41 ea0cbec8 14.png|C'mon (Sweat Mashup) CmonDLC2015.jpg cmonwins.png|Battle Mode File:CmonAward.jpg|Award 1 File:CmonAward2.jpg|Award 2 File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) c'montrailer.png|Another Beta File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy C'monpanda.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 122.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar screenlg2.jpg C'mon No GUI.png cmon_cover@2x.jpg cmon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|The panda costume in real life cmonopener.png cmonmenu.png CMonP1Avatar2016Extraction.png|P1's avatar Videos Ke$ha - C'Mon Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Ke$ha_-_C%27Mon_Just_Dance_2015 C%27mon_-_Kesha_-_Just_Dance_NOW_PC_60_FPS References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Lyrics Errors